Tatsuya Ukyo
Tatsuya Ukyo (右京龍也, Ukyō Tatsuya) is the main protagonist of Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō and its sequel, Kurohyō 2: Ryū ga Gotoku Ashura hen. Formerly a rebellious street youth, he becomes involved with the Tojo Clan as a top fighter in their underground coliseum, Dragon Heat, earning him the ring name, "The Mad Dragon of Kamuro" (神室の狂龍, Kamuro no Kyō Ryū). Personality Tatsuya is rude and short-tempered towards most people, only smiling in the presence of his friends or after winning in a fight. He generally ignores others, and due to his time in juvenile detention, harbors a resentment towards adults and authority figures, save for his older sister Saeko. Amamiya Taizan once described Tatsuya as a "wild beast"—preying on those weaker than him, while fleeing from anyone stronger. He is extremely confrontational, particularly when anyone treats him like a child or suggests he is weak. Despite this, he is aware when he is outmatched, and attempts to flee from both the Chinese mafia and the Kuki Family until he is cornered and forced to fight for his freedom in Dragon Heat. In school, Tatsuya was a violent bully who fought with both his classmates and teachers. He displayed sadistic and abusive tendencies, gloating over beaten foes and lashing out at anyone who irritated him, even his closest friends. This leaves him a misanthropic loner by the time he runs afoul of the Tojo Clan. As Dragon Heat pits him against those he's wronged in the past, Tatsuya matures as both a fighter and a person, learning to atone for his mistakes and sympathize with the struggles of others. Along with befriending the Dragon Heat staff, he reconciles with his sister Saeko, his best friend Tenma, and his fellow fighters. He also begins to enjoy the fame and spectacle of Dragon Heat, and learns to find meaning in martial arts beyond just fighting to win. Appearance Tatsuya has a lean, muscular build from a life fighting in the streets of Kamurocho, having had no formal martial arts training save for judo classes and punching bags. He has an undercut hairstyle slicked backwards, with bands shaved onto the sides. Tatsuya's street clothes consist of a black track jacket with no undershirt and matching bottoms, featuring golden side decals along the sleeves and pant legs, and a pair of gold trainers with black soles. His jacket includes an oversized hood, which he pulls up when hiding or in disguise. Initially, his Dragon Heat ring attire was simply his normal outfit without a jacket, but following his match with Tomoki, he began wearing black shorts with metallic gold trim and a white dragon emblem on the right leg, a pair of black grappling gloves with gold-lined straps, and bare feet. Background At eight years old, Tatsuya was orphaned in a fire that broke out in Kamurocho's Champion District. He was raised by his older sister Saeko the following nine years, eventually becoming a violent delinquent and bully. After leaving a classmate hospitalized and comatose in a schoolyard fight, Tatsuya was arrested by Shozo Takenaka and sent to juvenile detention for a year. Following his release, he dropped out of high school and became a street thug, doing part-time jobs and picking fights with other gangs. Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō On September 22, 2010, Tatsuya and his two friends Yusuke and Tenma enter Kamurocho in a plot to rob a Chinese mafia hideout. However, after Tatsuya attacks them in a violent outburst, they abandon him, and he resolves to proceed alone. He accosts the Chinese posing as a Tojo Clan enforcer, but discovers Naoki Toda, a Kuki Family captain, is there as well. Unable to escape, Tatsuya defeats them all and viciously beats Toda, accidentally killing him, then flees with their cash. Tatsuya heads home, leaves the money with his sister Saeko, and prepares to flee the city, but is subdued and captured by Kuki Family yakuza, who bring him to their patriarch, Ryutaro Kuki. Kuki reveals he recorded footage of Tatsuya's robbery, and introduces him to 'Dragon Heat', the Kuki Family's underground fighting circuit. He gives Tatsuya an ultimatum: earn his freedom by winning ten consecutive matches in Dragon Heat, or be turned over to the police to face life in prison. Later, while adjusting to his new surroundings and situation, Tatsuya stumbled upon what looks like a medic room. He heard a girl's voice who she is probably a teen. She blindly introduced herself that Tatsuya doesn't seem injured. He asked what is this place, and that this place is the Emercency Room. The girl is surprised to find that the guy that at the door is Ukyo Tatsuya. Tatsuya wondered what they are doing to the guy resting on the bed. The girl said that he cannot go to a regular hospital, she said that "he" will call the police. Then, she finally introduced herself to be Saki Kudo. And she introduced to the other guy who is in charge of the room, Taizan Anamiya. Saki checked Tatsuya's muscles saying he hasn't been getting exercise, but it's not bad. Tatsuya tells Saki to not touch him, and she responds saying that he's got attitude. She reminds her of Tomoki, a fighter who came to Dragon Heat to test his strength. But Tatsuya said that he doesn't care about fighting. Saki didn't care much and told Tatsuya to get ready and change in the lockeroom. Later, Tatsuya is sitting on a bench smoking. He sees a yakuza pointing a gun at him (guess to put it in a more kind of saying to get ready). Tatsuya says that yakuza and cops watching behind his back, he won't have a good chance of running away. He took off his parka and begins to walk to the arena saying that he has no choice but to fight. The announcer announced on the head is Ukyo Tatsuya, the "Crazy Dragon." Kuki stated that they just randomly name Tatsuya that, but he likes it. And on the tail is the "Monster of Karate," Tomoki. The bets are in place and stated that Tomoki is going to win. Tomoki said to Tatsuya that he's going to win, but Tatsuya doesn't know what he's talking about. Tomoki then said that he will teach Tatsuya some manners and show what a real fight is. And the two got in their stance and braced for each other. Although Tomoki put up a good fight, Tatsuya wins by kicking him in the face while showing the dragon's spirit. Then the crowd started to go crazy and that one of the people in the audience say the Tatsuya is number one. Tatsuya said "I'm...number one?" And he got so proud of himself, he roared in victory. Kuki, talking to Tatsuya now, said that the people loved his performance. But he warned Tatsuya that this is different from fighting in the streets. Kuki then revealed that if Tatsuya wins 10 battles in a row, they will forget about him killing Toda and erase the video. Kuki stated that Toda is like smoke and all evidence that points to his murder are burned away. Tatsuya said that what if he loses. Then Kuki, again, stated that they will send the footage to the police and he will be sent to jail. He reminds Tatsuya that this is the only place for him to be. As he is walking out, Tatsuya saw a fighter with a woman. He said that it was a stupid fight and he is just a kid. Tatsuya is infuriated and tries to counter back saying that he still won. Then the woman, who's name is Yudika, told him to get out of here. Then the announcer announced on the head is the mysterious fighter, Sho Hyuga, the "legend" of Dragon Heat. Yudika reminds Hyuga that he's up, and Hyuga said to her that he will but up the best show ever. Yudika then said to see how Hyuga is strong right now. Before Hyuga can get on the stage, he tells Tatsuya that in order to get a good babe, you need to get her on the same day. Hyuga tells Tatsuya that he will tease him and kill him, but until then he tells Tatsuya to not die when they get a chance to fight each other. Later, after getting patched up by Saki, she tells Tatsuya that he's lucky he won. Tatsuya asked who is Hyuga? Saki tells him that he's the famous fighter in Dragon Heat. Tatsuya wondered if he's strong, Saki explained that the fighters here in Dragon Heat are trained in Judo and other fighting styles. But Hyuga is different, he learned to fight here and learn different ways. He is a master of all fighting styles and knows how to please the audience. This got Tatsuya discouraged and asked how many battles Hyuga won. But Saki tells him that he wins at least 70%. Tatsuya is wondering that he's not that strong. But Saki told him that's not what she means. The only thing Hyuga values are the strongest. But this raised Tatsuya's confidence a little bit, saying he will crush him, kill him. But Saki is telling that Tatsuya doesn't understands on what she tries to say. Taiza arrived and questions Tatsuya on how much did he learned from Tomoki? He stated that he has to learn something from fighting. If Tatsuya can't learn anything from fighting with Tomoki, then he won't be able to beat Hyuga. Chapter 2: Later, Tatsuya has got some time before his next match. So he got advice to watch the next match. The announcer brought two fighters which are: Ricardo of Brazil who does a Brazilian fighting-style, and Hyuga Sho himself. So Hyuga took off his robe and tells Tatsuya before the match that he will show him what it takes to be the strongest. The battle began and the Ricardo is doing well at the start. However, Hyuga finished him by kneeing him in the face. Back to the sidelines, Saki told Tatsuya that he's got power and skill just like Taiza told her, but that's why he'll never win. Tatsuya acted by grabbing Saki's wrist and he tried to talk back by saying that he's been fighting in the city his whole life, no one can beat him. But Saki said that he still doesn't understand, that he's missing something. Later, Tatsuya is seen inside the bathroom washing his face. Then a man came inside and asks Tatsuya what's going on. Tatsuya knows that man, he is the announcer or, DJ-Rikuoh. DJ asks Tatsuya if he's worried about Huyga. But DJ tells him not to worry since he's not going to fight Hyuga for a long time. Tatsuya is asking DJ in an ill-mannered way if he's scared. But DJ says that he's only joking, he tells Tatsuya not to get mad. DJ asks Tatsuya if he wants to hang out with him to the fight party, he asks Tatsuya if he can pay for something. But Tatsuya asks why does he have to pay for him? But DJ says it's fine, he says that he will wait for Tatsuya at a club call "Jewel." Tatsuya says that DJ is a fool and doesn't feel like going out. But he decided to go, because he believes DJ knows more about Dragon Heat. Tatsuya was walking down to Jewel, until he ran into a thug or street punk. The street punk says that he knows that face somewhere before. He already realized that it's Ukyo Tatsuya. Tatsuya wondered who is he. But the street punk said to Tatsuya that he can't be serious, He said if Tatsuya really forgot about him. He said that Tatsuya broke his right leg once. Tatsuya didn't care and told the street punk to get out of here. But he is still angry at Tatsuya for breaking his right leg and that he can't move. The street punk said that if he wants to get through then he's going to have to beat all of them. Eventually, Tatsuya defeated them all, including the street punk. But the street punk told Tatsuya that he's going to die soon. Tatsuya grabbed him and asked how. Then the street punk said that there's a man named Detetive Takanaka, saying that he's looking for him. Tatsuya is shocked and surprised to know who it is. A flashback played seeing the man Takanaka with a dead body while it was raining. Tatsuya is seen running away, and Takanaka is waiting for him saying that he will not let Tatsuya go this time. That was then, Tatsuya remembered and how he spent 1 year in jail because of a murder. The street punk said that he doesn't know what's going on, but he said that Tatsuya should've stayed in jail for the rest of his life. Tatsuya started to wonder if he found out about the murder of Toda. But he doesn't think so, after all, he's still under "their" care. Tatsuya arrived at Jewel with DJ, that is calling for more alcohol, food, etc. While DJ is enjoying the women's company, Tatsuya's woman is saying that it's awesome that he's a fighter. She said that she likes him. DJ said to Tatsuya to not worry, after all the Tojo Clan got a hold of the place. Tatsuya said that he's not worried at all. But DJ said to Tatsuya that the Kuki are expecting from him, this shocked Tatsuya. DJ keeps going on that everyone has a reason to fight, like for money. He's suggesting that Tatsuya has a reason to fight as well. Tatsuya asked again what will happen if he loses. DJ said in his calmly way that the Kuki may give Tatsuya a second chance to fight, but if he has no reason to be there, then he's dead. Tatsuya tells DJ to be serious, but he said that nobody knows and told Tatsuya to not worry about losing. Tatsuya started to grab DJ and tells him that he will win and never lose no matter what. While walking out of the bar, Tatsuya said to himself that the only place he can return to is the ring. But then, Hyuga showed his face. Hyuga is surprised and wondering why Tatsuya is here, after all this is none of his business. Hyuga keeps threating by saying that Tatsuya is nothing more than a street-punk. This got Tatsuya enraged and decided to charge into him. Luckily DJ is there to stop him and told Tatsuya to calm down. Hyuga still keeps on threatening Tatsuya by saying that does he really want to fight him? That he's got no sense of pride. Tatsuya's rage consumed him again and that cause him to break the DJ's control and attempt to punch Hyuga. But Hyuga blocked Tatsuya's punch, but Tatsuya decided to counter with an uppercut, but Hyuga evaded that. Hyuga wonders if that's everything Tatsuya got. Then Tatsuya decided to punch him again, but this time a security guard pinned him down. Hyuga decided to take his leave, Tatsuya yells if Hyuga's running away. But Hyuga said no, just that someday on the ring, they will fight. Fighting Style Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō ''Tier 1'' *'Street Brawler' Blue Heat Gauge: grabs the opponent by the hair and delivers a powerful punch to the face. Red Heat Gauge: performs a spinning back-kick in the air. *'Boxing' Blue Heat Gauge: the opponent tries to punch Tatuya, but he dodges by slide-stepping to the right. Then he delivers a double punch and ends it with a powerful reverse punch. Red Heat Gauge: Tatsuya gets on top of the opponent while he's on the ground, and punches him four times on the face and performs a powerful right hook on the fifth. *'Muay Thai' Blue Heat Gauge: he clinches the opponent, and then hit with his right knee. Then he performs a two legged hit on the face, which knocks the opponent to the ground. Red Heat Gauge: knees the opponent two times with his right knee, hits with his left knee, hits in the face with his left elbow, and finishes off with a rear-leg round-house kick. *'Karate' Blue Heat Gauge: grabs the opponent with his left hand and tilts it to the side. Then he hits the groin and follows it up with a spinning round-house kick. Red Heat Gauge: punches the opponent in the face, then to the body, and punches to the (you know what). *'Jiu-Jitsu' Blue Heat Gauge: gets the opponent in an arm bar position, then leans forward and back (like he's pulling something) and breaks the opponent's arm. Red Heat Gauge: gets on the opponent's back and wraps his arms around the opponent's neck in a rear naked choke position, and twists his neck. *'Professional Wrestling' Blue Heat Gauge: Tatsuya raises the opponent in the air with his arms and slams him face-first to the ground. Red Heat Gauge: he grabs the opponent's legs and carries it by spinning around in a circle, then he lets go and the opponent's body fell hard to the ground. *'Ancient Martial Arts' Blue Heat Gauge: Tatsuya rolls over the opponent's back and hits the opponent in the face with his left knee. Red Heat Gauge: Tatsuya grabs the opponent's left arm and pins him down on the ground by dragging him to the side. He then gets on his back and pulls the arm towards him, breaking it. ''Tier 2'' *'Lucha' *'Hand-to-Hand Martial Arts' *'Bajiquan' *'Mixed Martial Arts' *'Weapon Enthusiast' *'Chinese Kenpo' ''Tier 3 (Extreme Styles) *'Extreme Arms''' : Fully utilizes the punch stat. Gains a super damage buff to your punches and prevents your arms from further injuries with the exchange of disabling kick attacks. *'Extreme God-like Legs' : Fully utilizes the kick stat. Gains a super damage buff to your kicks and prevents your legs from further injuries with the exchange of disabling punch attacks. *'Extreme Jiu-Jitsu' : Fully utilizes the grapple stat. An evolved form of Jiu-Jitsu that also adds Aikido throws to your arsenal. Gains a huge damage buff to your grab attacks and parries. *'Extreme Fortitude' : Fully utilizes the vitality stat. It grants Tatsuya more stamina leading to more resistance from exhaustion and body injuries. *'Extreme Dynamism' : The best style for fast combos since it coordinates punches and kicks swiftly. *'Extreme Awakening' : Fully utilizes the Heat stat. *'Extreme Man' : The ultimate fighting style that specializes on punches, kicks, throws, parries, fast combos, has an exclusive ability that completely nullifies exhaustion and home to the most powerful heat action of the game. This style harnesses all the abilities from all the other fighting styles. Trivia * Due to Tatsuya's age, hostess clubs will only serve him non-alcoholic drinks. * Tatsuya Ukyo's appearance is modeled after Japanese actor Takumi Saitoh. Saitoh also portrayed the character in the live-action TV adaptation of Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō. * Japanese designer DressCamp produced a tracksuit based on Tatsuya's in-game outfit in 2010. * Tatsuya's appearance was likely inspired by the character Genji Takiya from the Takashi Miike film, Crows Zero. Miike also directed Like a Dragon, a live-action adaptation of the original Yakuza. Gallery KurohyouCover.jpg Tatsuya7.jpg Tatsuya6.jpg Tatsuya5.jpg Ukyo tatsuya.jpg Tatsuya Ukyō.jpg Ukyo in story mode.jpg Tatsuya3.jpg Tatsuya4.jpg Tatsuya9.jpg Tatsuya12.jpg Tatsuya10.jpg Tatsuya1.jpg Tatsuya2.jpg Tatsuya11.jpg Ukyo in live action film.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Kurohyou: Ryu ga Gotoku Shinsho‏‎ Characters Category:Playable Characters